


Late nights and good company.

by TheBabblingWriter



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barba has a late night at the office, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, cute office fluff, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBabblingWriter/pseuds/TheBabblingWriter
Summary: Barba has a late night at the office and the cute detective decides he could use some company and some food.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited for now.

*Are you still working?*

It was a few seconds later that her phone bleeped with an unread text.

*In my office.* 

Vera smiled and gave a wave to Rollins as she left the precinct. 

As she stopped to grab coffee, she spied a Chinese takeout restaurant and pulled out her phone. 

*What’re you hungry for?*

 

Rafael Barba glared at the stack of files he still had to look over. He set down his pen and sat back in his chair and rubbed his hands over his face, hoping the exhaustion he felt would disappear. 

His cell phone pinged and he reached for it. It unlocked and he smiled involuntarily.

He replied to her text and placed his phone down, hoping she’d catch on to his silent invitation.

About 10 minutes after her initial text, his phone once again notified him of a new message.

Barba was pleasantly surprised to see her asking about his appetite. His hand hesitated briefly before shooting back a reply. Not too long after, there was a brief knock at his door. 

It opened gently and Vera walked in, a plastic bag filled with takeout food and a cup holder with 2 large coffee cups. 

Barba stood and took the coffee from her with a grin. 

“I hope you don’t mind some company…” she muttered, a light blush on her cheeks. 

His chest felt like it was on fire and his stomach was fluttering. He’d never had such a violent reaction to a woman before and he already knew he was in too deep. 

“You’re always welcome, you never need a reason.” He smiled warmly at her, not realising just how loving his tone was. 

But Vera noticed and her blush only deepened. They locked eyes and the world seemed to quieten just for a moment. Vera was the first to break the gaze. 

“Hungry?” she asked, raising the bag slightly.


End file.
